1. Field of The Invention
The present invention is directed to a multi carrying-roll winder having a first driven carrying roll and a second driven carrying roll, that forms a winding bed, and a loading device.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Multi-carrying-roll winders (e.g., a winder with two or more carrying rolls) are often used in connection with a roll cutter to wind up web sections that have been longitudinally cut by the roll cutter from a material web, so as to form reels.
Such multi-carrying-roll winders have a particularly large field of application in the manufacture of paper webs. Paper webs are typically manufactured in widths of up to 10 m. However, users, such as, for example, print shops, normally require paper web widths of approximately 0.8 to 3.8 m.
Multiple rolls can be wound near each other, so that they have a common winding axis. In such a situation, the sum of the axial lengths of the winding rolls corresponds to the width of the original paper web. The same is true for other material webs, such as, for example, plastic films or metal foils.
In contrast to support roll winders, in which individual reels are wound offset, relative to each other, it is normally not possible to support the reels on a core, or to introduce torques at the reels with dual-carrying-roll winders. In particular, when the rolls are very wide, problems arise with controlling roll hardness.
The reels are supposed to be structured such that they have a relatively high hardness in the region of their core. That is, in the core region, the paper (or other material web) is intended to be firmly wound. The hardness in the central region is supposed to be somewhat less and remain constant (or decrease) from the inside of the reel towards the outside of the reel.
With multi-carrying-roll winders, the production of the hard core region presents difficulties. If the core is not hard enough, core sags can occur in wide rolls. An attempt has been made to solve this problem by pressing the roll core into the winding bed. That is, the roll core is pressed against the carrying rolls with a relatively high force at the beginning of the winding process. The carrying rolls are driven with different torques, such that a web tension is "wound into" the reel. However, if the pressure is too great, other problems, such as, for example, a layer shift, may occur.